Directing Love (A Daniel Gillies Love Story)
by Laura.House95
Summary: A girl who once dated the famous model David Harris, is now depressed until her friend Julie Plec offered her a job at the studio to help her out of her depression and out of bed. While working and co-directing she begins to form a special friendship with one of the stars on set. Will they make it through? Will their relationship die? Read to find out.
1. Getting Out

_\- Peyton's POV -_

It has been exactly 1 month since the break up with my ex, who is known as David Harris. I have been numb ever since. I haven't moved, only to eat when my best friend made me something. He just moved on so quickly, so fast. He left me at the alter on our wedding day. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement to describe how humiliated I was. So here I am on June 13, 2010.

I was laying in my bed when suddenly my bedroom door opened so fast that I only had the time to jump up, startled. I looked towards the door to see my best friend, Julie, with a frustrated look on her face. When I didn't said nothing, she said exasperated, "Would you just get up already!" When I still said nothing, she loudly stated, "Okay if you don't get out of that bed, I will drag you myself!" I just looked at her strangely, only to receive a look that said ' _I'm serious, get up_ '. I finally said while standing, "Okay, okay, I'm up. Now what?" she then looked at me with a HUGE smile on her face. "What?" I asked trying to figure out why she was looking at me like she was. "THOSE ARE THE FIRST WORDS YOU'VE SAID IN A MONTH!" she screeched happily. I only let out a small laugh in reply. She suddenly stated loudly with joy, "You just laughed, oh my god, you just laughed!" My only reply was to laugh louder. She finally calmed down enough to say in a low voice, "So I have an idea. How about I offer you a job as my co-director to direct on this show I'm working on. We be starting to shoot season two tomorrow." she offered hopefully. "Okay fine," I said carefully not knowing what I was getting myself into. "Eek YAY! Lets go shopping to celebrate," she said excited. "But first, you need a shower, then an outfit to make you look HOT!" she continued. So after I bathed and finished getting ready we went to the mall. "Ooh oh get this dress, you know as director and co-director we will be going to many VIP parties." she stated excitedly. "Okay well if that's gonna happen, I need a whole new wardrobe." After a while of shopping for party and work outfits, and finally getting home and ready for bed we sat on the couch. "I'm exhausted," she said tiredly. "Do you just wanna crash here tonight? Then we can ride together to work tomorrow..." I offered. "Sure that'd be great," she replied. I suddenly remembered I started work tomorrow, so I asked, "What time does work start?" just so I made sure to be ready to leave in time. She answered after yawning, "8 a.m., so be ready for a hard day work." I playfully saluted, "yes ma'am." "Goodnight," she said. "Night," I replied then walked to my room for the night.


	2. Meeting New People

_\- Peyton's POV -_

I woke up the next morning surprisingly early. What surprised me even more was that I woke up before Julie. I glanced at the clock, that sat on my nightstand, which said _'6 am'_ in a bright red light. I then suddenly realized, I was 15 minutes early, excited and hyper to start work, which was odd for me, since I hadn't been happy for a month. I had a great feeling that this job was going to change my life, in a wonderful way I might add, which was strange. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Julie that kept waving her hand in my face. I hadn't even realize she was awake and right in front of me. "Are you okay?" She asked to which I gave an over excited answer, "I'm wonderful, why do ask!?" "I woke up five minutes ago, I came in here to see if you were up, and saw you sitting there, staring at the wall. I've been saying your name for ages, but you didn't answer me." She said with a worried look." Yeah, I'm great actually, I have a great feeling about this job, This job is going to change my life for the better" I said stretching the word better. "Well, if it does, remember you have to tell me everything." She said looking at me sternly, then continued in a more excited way, "We are best friends after all. You even have to tell me every feeling you have today. Got it?" "Okay, got it!" I replied. "Promise?" She questioned. "Promise." I confirmed getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom.

So after getting ready Julie and I got into her car and drove off to the studio where I was introduced to the all actors with whom I was going to be working for now on. She pointed to each and every single one of the cast members while saying:"Peyton this is Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Candice Accola, Katerina Graham, who we call Kat, Steven R. McQueen, Zach Roerig, Micheal Trevino, Matthew Davis, who we call Matt, Sarah Canning, Joseph Morgan, Claire Holt, and Daniel Gillies..." She continued as I at last shook hands with Daniel as we looked into each others eyes. "Guys this is Peyton Verlect, she's our new co-director and my best friend." Daniel and I continued to gaze into each others eyes, unable to look away, for a strange reason neither of us knew. It's like we were being drawn to each other by some foreigner force. _'I think I just found the reason for the feeling I had this morning, that had me deep in though'_ Suddenly we heard throats clearing, causing me to look away blushing a deep scarlet red. I then looked at Julie and asked with hopeful eyes: "Hey Julie, can we speak?" And then continued while a glace around "In private." When she saw my eyes she knew something was up. "Sure, follow me."


	3. One Of Those Things

_\- Peyton's POV -_

After fully walking into another room and closing the door behind me, I looked at Julie and said, "I think what just happened out there, is the reason I was so deep in earlier this morning when you came into my room. Remember when I said, _I have a great feeling about this job_?" She looked at me and questioned, "Yeah, what about it?" I replied saying, "When Daniel and I looked at each other it was like was just me and him and all the world around us disappeared for a moment!" She looked thoughtful for a while, as if trying to figure something out. After a few minutes she said, "I think it's one of the _he is the one_ type things where it's all love at first sight. You know, not many people get those..." "Yeah, maybe and when we shook hands it felt like fireworks going off inside my body..." I said then looked at her with a genuine smile and continued, "It was like we couldn't look away from each other, then you all cleared you throats and we snapped out of it. It caused a feeling of butterflies in my stomach." I looked away daydreaming. After awhile i saw a hand wave in my face. "Huh, what?" I said, then looked up only to see, Julie, with an eyebrow raised. "You zoned out with a dreamy look in your eye and a big smile on you face like you were with him," she stated. My face flushed a scarlet red and I looked while saying, "Yeah, I was."

 _\- Daniel's POV -_

The second I saw her, I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was like a dream come true, like I had met ' **The One** ' as people call their one true love. After we had heard throats clear, causing her to blush a deep scarlet and look away, I just kept staring ahead as she followed Julie, into the other room. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I saw two hands wave in front of my face, causing me to blink a couple of times to regain my clear eyesight. I then looked forward to see my co-workers minus Julie, and the new girl, who's name I learned was Peyton Verlect, staring at me with eyebrows raised. "What?" I questioned, wondering why they were all looking at me like that. Everyone minus Joseph and Claire walked away shaking their heads, silently laughing. I looked at Joseph and Claire to see they were smirking at me. "What?" I asked again confused. "You so like her..." Joseph said in a sing song voice. "Yeah, you should have seen yourselves, you just stared at each other for like 10 minutes without even realizing everyone else was saying your names..." Claire said with the smirk still on her face. I blushed lightly while saying, "No we didn't." Then looked away. Not even noticing everybody had already returned and heard what Claire had said. I then turned to see Peyton next to Julie, blushing a deep scarlet red. When our eyes met again, it only caused the same reaction as the first time, making it hard to look away. Once again we heard throats clear, causing us to look away and blood rushed to both of our cheeks. We soon heard laughter and looked at everyone, with an eyebrow raised, not noticing we were both doing it. Which only caused them to quiet the laughter and snicker to themselves, while walking away. After about 5 minutes, I introduced myself properly saying "Hey, sorry about earlier. I'm Daniel by the way, Daniel Gillies." She then blushed lightly and replied, "Oh um... it's okay, I'm Peyton, Peyton Verlect. Nice to meet you." She answered sticking her hand out to me to shake. I gently shook it, pausing when our hands touched to feel fireworks, then asked, "So why haven't I heard of you until now?"


	4. Dreadful Questions

_\- Peyton's POV -_

 _He just asked me the question I don't think I can answer right now. Why did he have to ask me that?_ I thought. "Um... I'll be right back,!" I replied and then walked over to Julie, grabbed her hand, and dragged to the the ladies room closing the door. After checking to see if anyone else was there and finding no one, I walked back to the door and locked it. "Okay, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. That was when I broke down for the first time since the break up, only to cause her to wrap her arms around me and ask "What's wrong?" "He...he ask wh... why he hadn't heard of m...me until now. I I I... I know you didn't say anything about me for obvious reasons and because it was hard to talk about me without worrying. This is the first time I have even though a...about, D D... David, in like 3 days an...and it hurts!" I wailed into my best friends arms. She just rubbed my back saying words like "It's okay." and "You don't need him, you know that." and lastly "He's not worth you tears."

Suddenly I began to think about the last thing she said: _he's not worth your tears, so get up, be a better you and show him what he has lost!_ I thought to myself and finally stopped crying and fixed myself up. After that I looked at her and said confidently "You know what? You're right! He's not worth my tears, I'm done crying over him, come on." I grabbed her hand and unlocked the door saying "I'm going to be the sexier version of me, and I'm going to show him what he has lost." She then stated with joy "Now there's the girl I became best friends with. Let's go."

We were already ready to start recording when something hit me, so I asked her "I had an idea. What if we had a party at my _overly huge house_ tonight after work? We invite everyone you introduced me, play some adult games and drink lots of alcohol. So, what do you think?" and stressed the 'overly huge house' part. "I'll bring the Bourbon and Vodka. How many bottles should I bring?" She finishes asking and agreeing with my idea. "5." I replied then continued, "After the first bottle we'll play spin the bottle, the adult version, what do you think?" "Okay we'll be there. I'll run to the store before coming over to get the alcohol and then everyone can follow you and whoever you ride with. We rode together this morning, remember?" She questioned. "Yeah sure great idea!" I answered."Lets tell the others. I think they'll like the idea..." While motioning me to follow her, so I did. Once we were all back in the room together, Nina, Candice, Kat, and Claire all came to me with a question. "Are you okay? We saw you walk away from Daniel, almost in tears. He's really worried that he said something wrong." "Yeah, I'm fine. One day, all of us girls will get together in a girls night and I'll tell you. I'm just not ready, okay?" I said to which they all nodded with smiles on their faces. "Juls, should we tell them now or later?" I hollered to her, receiving a nod as a sign to now. "Okay everyone listen up." I said to get their attention. "I'm hosting a small party tonight at my place. You all that are invited. What do you say?" I continued with. "We will be playing adult games, and drinking alcohol..." I was answered by all of them with a "Yeah, that'd be great." "Okay everyone will have to follow behind in their cars, but I'm gonna need someone to ride with, because Julie and I rode together this morning and she needs to run to the store before she heads over." I stated. Everyone started to talk among themselves trying to figure out who was I going to ride with. I realized Daniel, Julie and I were not in the conversation. Daniel walked up to me and asked "Are you okay? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" I replied looking at him "Some day I'll tell you what was that about, but only when I feel like I can talk about it, okay?" "Yeah, sure!" He replied, then continued,."Whenever you're ready, I'm here for you." I looked at him grateful for his understanding. Suddenly everyone shouted "You're riding with Daniel." He joked asking "And I don't get a say anything about it?" Then he turned his head to wink at me. I smirked and decided to play along and said "Yeah, I mean, what if I wanted to ride with Ian, hum?" They all raised an eyebrow, causing Daniel and I to fall into a small fit of laughter.


	5. House Party & Morning Panic

_\- Daniel's POV -_

After we had run out of alcohol everyone had passed out, with the exception of Peyton and I. We were getting to know each other better, chatting, telling each other about our life's when suddenly she crashed her lips onto mine. I was shocked at first but, and in my drunken state, I then kissed her back. She pulled back and we gazed into each others eyes. She took my hands in hers gently and guided me upstairs to her bedroom. Once in her room, she locked her door and turned to me, crashing her lips onto mine once more. Soon enough we were both naked, and well you can guess what happened next.

 _\- Peyton's POV -_

The next morning I woke in my bed with a smile on my face. Suddenly I realized I wasn't alone, I looked up to see, Daniel's still sleeping face with an arm around me. As if knowing I was looking at him, he opened his eyes and said, "Good morning." in his sexy morning voice. "Morning!" I replied groggily smiling, which turned into a frown as I remembered last night. "Shit, I still have people here, I need clothes, where are my clothes?" I cursed under my breath. After I found them, I got clean ones, then ran to the restroom to shower and get ready.

 _\- Daniel's POV -_

I watched silently amused as she ran around, cursing under her breath, looking for her clothes. After she found them, she went to get clean ones and ran to the restroom to get ready for work. I then decided I needed to get ready, so I got up and put my clothes back on, then I sat down on the foot of her bed to replay last night in my mind with a smile. Suddenly my smile turned into a deep frown, as I realized we didn't use protection. I got off the bed and ran to the bathroom door knocking on it frantically. "Just a second, I'm almost finished!" she called from the other side. I stopped, took a few steps back and waited patiently tapping my foot worried. She opened the door with a smile, only to see my frown and ask "What's wrong?" "We didn't use protection." I stated looking seriously worried. "OHHH CRAP!" She screamed, causing me to cover my ears. "Hey, calm down. We can talk about this later. Let's not worry until we absolutely have to, okay?" I said trying to calm her down. She then started hyperventilating, so I screamed "JULIE, COULD YOU COME UP HERE, QUICKLY PLEASE?" She soon was there to help calm her down. After I told her what caused it I went to the living room and started pacing, ignoring all the questions that were being fired at me.

 _\- Julie's POV -_

After we all woke up in the living room, I heard Peyton scream, "OHHH SHIT!" the others looked at each other and asked "What was that?" I replied "That was Peyton." Suddenly we heard Daniel scream, "JULIE, COULD YOU COME UP HERE, QUICKLY PLEASE?" I suddenly ran upstairs to see what was wrong. Once in the same room as Peyton and Daniel, I saw Peyton hyperventilating and asked "What's wrong?" Daniel replied quickly worried, "After everyone was passed out, we kept talking and then we kissed, one thing led to another and we... Well we didn't use protection." My eyes widen and I quickly said "Okay go downstairs to the others, I will take care of her, just don't say anything let her tell them when she's ready." To which I received a slight nod and he walked off.

 _\- Peyton's POV -_

' _OH MY GOD, OHH MY GOD, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING_ ' I screamed to myself. Daniel was trying to calm me down, which wasn't working. Daniel then screamed for Julie to come and help him. After about and hour I calmed down but was still in shock, I didn't move, didn't talk, just starred at the wall, not wanting to process it. I had unprotected sex!


	6. Smirking Implacations

_\- Peyton's POV -_

It's been 3 days since I had made a huge mistake, the problem is, I am so scared I will end up pregnant. I'm not even sure, I'm ready to be in a relationship, much less have a kid. I still have a few weeks though to know for sure, so Daniel and I have been getting to know each other more and we are keeping it to ourselves for now, the only other person who knows is Julie, and she has been very supportive through it all.

I just walked into work, and noticed Daniel was there. I smiled and decided to walk over to him. "Hey... How are you?" I questioned as I reached him, not noticing Joseph was there too. He turned to me and smiled saying, "I'm good... And how are you?" "I'm great actually!" I replied really happily and then turning just noticing Joseph was there and said "Hi Joseph." "Hello Peyton!" He replied smirking. Rolling my eyes with a small smile on my face, I just had to ask, "Why do you always have to smirk at me when Daniel is near?" He just kept smirking, with a chuckle he walked at way. I watched after him with a raised eyebrow, confused, while asking Daniel "Why does he do that?" He replied in a irritated tone "He thinks we have a thing for each other." "Really, and do you?" I questioned with a smirk. "I don't know, do you?" He shot back. "Answer each other at the same time." I suggested. "Yeah, on the count of three." He said, I nodded as a answer. "1, 2, 3, YES!" we said in unison. "HAHA, does he always have to be right?," I asked. "You know I really like you Peyton, would you like to be girlfriend?" He asked, with a hopeful look. "Yeah that'd be nice, but lets keep it from the paparazzi." I suggested. He nodded in response.


	7. Travelling Early

_\- Peyton's POV -_

It's been about 2 months since Daniel asked me out, and we couldn't be happier. The moment we met, we just clicked, and we have so much in common with each other, it's amazing. Comic-Con is in a week, so we are about to head to San Diego earlier for a trip together. While at Comic-Con, if we are asked about being dating we are going to make our relationship public, because we been together for a while, and we are happy. Daniel has been staying over a lot lately, it's like we are inseparable, and Joseph always picks of us because of it. We are in the middle of packing, before we head to the airport. I turn to Daniel saying, "I'm going to shower before we leave. I will be out when I'm ready." Before getting into the bathroom I kissed his cheek. "Okay, I love you." He replied. "I love you, too." I replied as I walked to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath.

 _ **1 hour later**_

I just finished getting dressed into my black dress, to travel in, then I slipped on my red heels, before walking to my jewelry box and taking out my ring. After getting ready, I loaded my suitcases into Daniel's car, then walked back into the house to make sure he was ready. I walked into my bedroom, scratch that, our bedroom , and Daniel was just finishing up. "Hey babe, you almost ready?" I asked and when he turned around is jaw dropped and just started at me. "Babe?" I said again and he seemed to snap out of it and said, "Yeah, I'm ready." To which I giggled. He looked really hot in his traveling outfit, _'I just can't get enough of his good looks'_ I thought, which brought a smile into my face. "Well if we don't want to miss our flight we need to get going." He said before kissing me passionately while pulling me close. I kissed back just as passionately wrapping my arms around his neck. When he went to pull away I quietly said "No, no, no!" Before pulling him back to me and kissing him again. He pulled away and leaned his forehead to mine and chuckled lightly saying "We're going to miss our flight, we can do this when we get to the hotel, but we don't want to be late, baby." I sighed happily."Okay let's get going then..." I said with a huge smile on my face. We walked to the car hand in hand and then set off for the airport.


	8. Date Night

_\- Peyton's POV -_

The plain ride was fast and easy and after arriving at the airport, we made our way to get our luggage and then to rent a car to use while we are here. As we made our way out of the airport and to the car, we were surrounded by paparazzi taking pictures who we ignored and continued walking. Daniel ended up putting his arm around me as a form of protection. When we arrived in the car we quickly put our luggage in and Daniel made his way to the driver's seat and sat on the passenger's one. Once in the car, and after locking the doors, Daniel started it and we made our way to the hotel.

After we checked in we made our way to our room. I was so tired that decided to go to the bathroom to have a relaxing bath. I found a plugin and plugged my Ipod up and connected the speakers I brought and put on one my favorite songs.

While it played, I went to run a bath for Daniel and I in an amazing, romantic tub before getting ready to got to dinner. I walked into the bedroom to Daniel and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Join me for a bath?" then turned around and sat on the bed to take off my heals. After getting them off I walked to the bathroom and pulled my dress of and stepped into the warm water slowly. A few minutes later Daniel comes in and pulls his clothes off and gently gets in and slides behind me wrapping his arms around my waist allowing me to relax in them.

About 45 minutes later we finally got out and got ready to go to dinner, I dressed in a turquoise outfit, and Daniel dressed in an outfit with a cute shirt, then we were off to eat. We went to a pretty awesome place and had the most amazing dinner. The night almost couldn't get better.

After arriving back to the hotel room I changed into my sleepwear, as Daniel changed into his sweatpants, and crawled into bed beside me. As soon as he laid down, I wrapped an arm around his torso and he wrapped and arm around my waist. "Goodnight, babe." I whispered as I rested my head on his chest. "Goodnight, baby." he replied before I fell into a deep sleep, with a smile on my face.


	9. Bad Encounter

_\- Peyton's POV -_

I woke up the next morning to my alarm, playing _'Livin' Our Love Song_ by Jason Michael Carroll. After turning it off I turned over to see Daniel hadn't even stirred, so I decided to lean over and kiss him awake (like in the image), only to have him respond by wrapping his arms around my waist and pull me closer, kissing back. I pulled away slowly and said "Good morning!" and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Good morning." He replied with his sexy morning voice I love so much. "So what do you want to do today, baby?" He asked looking at me with a heart melting smile. "Hmmmm, I was thinking breakfast and maybe going down to the pool?"I suggested to which he nodded in response. We got up and got dressed in outfits for breakfast, then left to eat.

When we got back to the hotel room, we went to get the swimsuits we packed. After changing into our swimwear we headed to the pool hand in hand, with smiles on our faces. When we arrive, we instantly went to a pool lounger and laid back to enjoy the beautiful San Diego sun. "Hey Daniel, will you rub sunscreen on me?" I questioned, happily. "Sure baby." he replied, with a happy smile. He then took the sunscreen I was holding and rubbed some on me. After that I laid back to let it settle in before heading to the pool. While laying I turned to Daniel and said "Are you going in the water?" "Yeah but I am going to wait for you, because I love you." He replied while leaning towards me smiling, then kissed me. As he did, I raised my head to his cheek, and held it there kissing him back with passion. Soon he pulled away smiling happily at me, which I returned with the same smile. "I love you, too." I whispered. "So I am getting in the water now, are you coming?" I asked. "In a few." He replied, silently laughing.

We had a great time there, the pool wasn't too crowded so we were able to have some quality time. After a couple of hours we decided to head back to the room to shower and get ready for another date Daniel had prepared.

As we arrived I said to Daniel "I'm going to shower." He replied "Okay but hurry, I'm hungry." Whining towards the end. I giggled as I walked towards the bathroom to wash the chlorine of me and out of my hair. After I walked out of the shower, I realized that Daniel, was in the tub and giggled walking to my suitcase in our room. I pulled out our outfits for our date night smiling. I then heard Daniel coming into the room and question "Do you want to go to a bar tonight?" "Sure, I was just thinking the same thing because, for some odd reason, I want to dance!" I stated, feeling giddy, then continued saying pointing to the bed "Oh and your outfit is already laid out." I went to do my hair and makeup after putting my outfit on. As I just finish putting it up I heard Daniel ask. "You almost ready?" "Yeah, just finished, you ready?" I replied with a smile. "Yeah let's go!" He said, and we walked out of the door and to the car holding hands.

As we arrived, we noticed the paparazzi were here, causing me to groan in annoyance. "Do they always have to be everywhere?" I asked Daniel, looking at him with I slight frown. He chuckled lightly and replied "It's part of being and actor, baby. You know that." "Yeah, I guess so." I replied, then continued. "Can we just go in?" I pleaded. "Yes baby, we can just go in. Wait till I get to your side to get out." He said, which I nodded to in reply. He then stepped out of the car to walk to my side. Once he opened the door he held his hand out for me, which I gladly accepted, then walked into the bar. "I'll get us a drink, what do you want?" He shouted over the music. "Surprise me!" I shouted back, then continued, "I'll find us a seat in the corner!" Pointing to a corner with barely anyone in it. "Okay." He said in my ear, then kissed me. After I found our seats I sat down and waiting for Daniel to come over. "Peyton, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say to me. Right as I turned I saw my ex-fiancé standing right there. "Go away, David. I don't want to see you!" I said in a harsh tone, then got up to walk away, that's when he grabbes my wrist saying, "Peyton, I'm sorry. I was a jerk." "David, I don't want to be near you, now remove your arm or I am going to have it removed from you!" I said raising my voice. "Don't be like that, Peyton..." He said trying to sound sexy. "Hey everything alright here?" I heard Daniel say behind me. "Yeah!" I said grabbing my drink, downing it in one gulp. I then turned to Daniel and asked "Can we go? I can't be around him!" "Yeah, let's just go." He replied grabbing my hand. "Peyton we have to talk about this!" David shouted. I turned around furiously and yelled really loud. "NO DAVID, WE DON'T. YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO TALK TO ME. IT. IS. OVER!" Then I grabbed Daniel's hand and walked out, almost in tears. But not before I heard "I will find a way to get you to talk to me!" in a threatening tone, but ignored it not wanting to deal with him right now.

Once in the car, we made our way back to the hotel. As I walked into the room I grabbed my phone out of my bag, threw the bag on the floor, and went into the bathroom dialing Julie's number. After about 30 seconds, I heard Julie's voice answer saying "Hey Peyton, how's your early trip going?" "Well it was going fine, until that jackass of an ex-fiancé decided he had the right to talk to me while I was out with Daniel. I mean how pathetic can he be?" I ranted. "Hey calm down, you're with Daniel now and your happy. It's his fault he lost you, just remember that, and take a deep breath." She said in a calm and soothing voice. I listened to her and took some deep breaths and then said "Okay I'm good. See this is why you are my best friend, you always know what to say." "Now have you explained to Daniel what happened?" She asked. "No I just yelled at David, dragged Daniel out and we left. Then, as soon as we got back to the hotel room, I called you." I explained. "Okay, I want you to go talk to Daniel, explain what happen, because it will ruin your relationship with him if you don't." She said. "Okay. Will I see you in a few days?" I asked. "Yeah, see you in a few days." She said. "Okay. Bye." "Bye sweetheart." She replied and then hung up. I took a few breaths and walked back into the room to find Daniel sitting on the bed waiting for me. "Daniel, I need to explain what that was, and it's hard for me to talk about this... Okay?" I reasoned. "Okay." He said motioning me to sit next to him. I sat there for a few, trying to find the strength in me to explain it without crying. Finally after about 20 minutes of sitting there I took a deep breath and said. "That was my ex-fiance, David. The day we were suppose to get married, he never showed. I then fell into a depression state and didn't get out of bed until the day before I met you, which I have Julie to thank for. Until you, I have never been this happy. I love you, Daniel."

By the end of my explanation I had tears pouring from my eyes. "Let's get some sleep, okay!?" He said. "Okay." We then changed into our pajamas and laid down with Daniel's arm around my waist and my back against his chest. He then whispered in my ear "I understand, why you did what you did tonight and I want you to know that I love you." "I love you, too, Daniel. Thank yo.," I said sleepily. "Goodnight, baby." I faintly hear, before falling into a deep sleep.


	10. Love In Simple Things

_\- Peyton's POV -_

I just woke up to my alarm clock, and realized today is Comic-Con so, I needed to get up and ready right away. I had been jumpy all week after hearing the threatening sentence from David, after our running, but didn't say anything to Daniel about it. I turned over to Daniel, to find him stirring, slightly waking up. I rolled over on him, leaned down and kissed him saying, "Good morning, handsome!" with a smile. "Hmmm, good morning..." He replied, as he opened his eyes, then rubbed them. I giggled quietly, then said as I was getting up, "Today we are seeing everyone, and I have to give Julie a huge hug, for telling me to talk to you, so you knew you could trust me. I love you, thank you for being there for me." "I love you, Peyton, so much. I just want you to know, I will always be there for you no matter what," he replied, as he got up and walked over to me, then continued, "You go shower, I did last night after you fell asleep, so I don't need to. I will get dressed and wait for you, so we can eat and then head to meet the other's." I nodded as I walked to the bathroom to shower.

After I stepped out of the shower, I walked into the room where my outfit was laid out, and noticed that Daniel, was dressed and on the phone with one of the others, trying find out if they wanted to eat before, or just meet at Comic-Con. I got my dress then put it on after my bra and underwear, as I dropped my towel I heard Daniel stop mid-sentence after saying, "So we will..." I had turned around to see if everything was okay, to find him starring at me. "Babe, you okay?" I questioned, with a raised eyebrow. "Huh, What?" He said as he snapped out of it, then looked at me as he continued, "Yeah fine," playfully glaring at me, then went back to his phone called. "Oh shut up, Joseph," I heard him snap, which caused me to fall into a fit of giggles, as I went to fix my hair and makeup. After walking back out of the bathroom, I walked up to Daniel and wrapped my arms around his neck, since he was off the phone. "I hate it when you tease me," he whined, which caused me to laugh and say, "But, you know, you love it." "Yes that I do," he said wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close then kissed me passionately. As I pulled away, I said, "We better go, don't want to get to distracted and be late." "Yeah we should," he replied smiling, then continued on asking, "You have everything?" as he grabbed his phone and wallet. "Yeah," I said happily, as I walked past him to the door. "Outside is going to be crazy you know that right?" he asked following me out. "Yes I do," I replied with irritation in my voice, then turned and smiled asking, "Stay close?" He chuckled, but nodded saying, "Always." "So are we meeting the other's for breakfast or when we get to Comic-Con?" I asked as we arrived in the elevator. "For breakfast," he said. I turned to him and said, "I love you, Daniel." "I love you, too, Peyton, " he replied just before we arrived to the lobby floor, wrapping an arm around my waist, to protect me from the paparazzi when we walked outside. "Ready," he asked, looking down at me. "Yeah, I'm ready," I said nodding, and took a deep breath, preparing myself to be surrounded. That was when the elevator stopped, I smiled then we walked out and to the car, ignoring everyone around us. Once in the car, I let out a sigh of relief turning to Daniel saying, "Lets get going." He just chuckled saying, "Yes, lets."


	11. Is He A Stalker?

_\- Peyton's POV -_

So we had decided to go to a private restaurant, so we would not be disturbed. As we arrived in our room at the restaurant, I turned to Daniel and said, "I'm going to go talk to, Julie," then I leaned to his ear, and whispered, "I love you," with a smile. He nodded then leaned to my ear, and whispered, "And I love you." I could feel eyes on us and turned, to see Joseph starring at us. When he saw me looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he smirked, which caused me to roll my eyes and walk to Julie. "Hey Julie," I said, as I approached her and the girls. She turned to me smiling huge saying, "Hey did you have a better time, after your run in with David?" she asked, which caused and unpleasant shiver to run down my spine. "Yeah, but can we not talk about him?" I replied with a slight frown, remembering our run-in at the bar, and the last thing I heard from him. "Can we talk for a second?" I continued after a minute. She nodded, so I turned to the others and asked, "Give us a second?" They replied with a, "Yeah, sure," then gave me a hug each and walked away. After they were a good way away, I looked around us to see if Daniel would hear and saw him in a deep conversation with Joseph. "So is everything okay?" she asked, seeing my frown of worry, that was now planted on my face. "I don't know, actually. As we walked out of the bar the last thing, I had heard from David's mouth was, 'I will find a way to get you to talk to me' and I've been really jumpy, because it was not in a nice tone at all." She looked at me with a concerned look, seeing me so scared and almost in tears and asked, "Have you Daniel about this?" I shook my head, feeling the tears, then noticed Joseph and Daniel looking at me in concern, then told Julie, "I'll be right back, I just going to wash my face." She nodded and sternly said, "If you're not back in 5, I am coming to check on you." I nodded then walked off. As I arrived in the hallway I felt a glare on me and looked around, only to notice no one was there and shook it off, feeling paranoid. So I continued to the ladies room, as I entered I walked to the sink and just stood there. I turned the tap water on and washed my face, then stood up. As I looked back into the mirror I saw David, then screamed so loud in fright then fell to the floor covering my face begging him to go away. I was just staring at the wall in shock, only muttering to myself, "Why, why won't he leave me alone?" over and over, not hearing or noticing anyone around me.

 _\- Daniel's POV -_

As I was chatting to Joseph about the past week, I notice Julie and Peyton across the room talking quietly to each other. When I saw Peyton almost in tears, a look of concern etched across my face. As soon as I saw her walk out I walked over to Julie and asked, "Is she aright?" "I don't know, i'm getting worried," she said, then suddenly we heard a loud scream from down the hall, and took off running. I noticed it was Peyton from the ladies room and busted the door open, only to find her sitting on the floor, in shock starring at the wall muttering to herself. I then ran over to her trying to get her to look at me or something, but she wouldn't. "Julie help," I begged. Julie then came over by me taking Peyton's face in her hands making Peyton look at her and said, "Peyton, Peyton I need you to look at me. Peyton please," scared for her best friend, but Peyton never responded. I then remember that she had been jumpy all week and said, "Julie, she's been jumpy, and paranoid all week like something was wrong, I tried to ask her about it but she never said anything." Julie turned to me and said, "Call an ambulance she's in shock we need help." So that's what I did, and walked into the hall to talk to the operator.


	12. Someone Broke In

_\- Peyton's POV -_

So it had been a month, since the incident with David and going into shock. Daniel has been very supportive and understanding about not wanting to talk about it. I'm laying here in my thoughts in my room at home, like I have been for the past month, with being to scared to leave home, fearing for my life. Suddenly I hear the doorbell go off breaking me from my thoughts, but don't move or get up, because I know if it was Daniel or Julie they would just use their key to come in. I hear it go off again, still don't move. I suddenly hear glass shattering that sound like a window and jump up, grabbing my phone and run too the bathroom and dial Daniel's number, after locking the door. "Hello?" Daniel answered. "Babe, get Julie please," I whispered, in a rush. Daniel became frantic asking, "Babe what's wrong?" I listened closely for sounds around the door before answering, "Someone just broke in, please get here with help," as I began crying.

 _\- Daniel's POV -_

I was on the phone with Peyton, and as she said, "Someone just broke in, please get here with help," my phone fell out of my hand. I grabbed my keys yelling in panic, "Julie call the cops, Peyton's in trouble I going over there, come on guys I will need help," as I ran out the door and towards my car.


	13. Being Saved

_\- Daniel's POV -_

When we got to the house we could barely go through the front gate because of all the paparazzi. The cops were already there and when I got close the chief of operations told me I couldn't go in because they were dealing with a hostage situation. "You need to let me in, is my girlfriend inside!" I said almost yelling. "Mister, you need to calm down. Our best negotiators are talking with the kidnapper as we speak, everything is going to be alright." After this some other cop calls him and he walks away. Me and Julie were walking back to the others when I heard someone call my name, I looked back and saw the chief gesturing to come closer. "The unsub wants to talk with you..." He says opening the door of the van and letting me in.

"Hello, Mr. Gillies. How are you?" He said in a mocking tone. "I am good... H-How is Peyton?" I answer trying to remain calm as the police officer instructed me to. "Oh, Peyton is just fine... I wonder what will happen to the two of you after what I am going to do with her!" "Please, don't hut her!" I plead. "I am not going to hurt her! We are only going to relive past moments. It will be so much fun!" And after this he hangs up.

"Thank you Mr. Gillies. The conversation took long enough for us to identify the kidnapper's voice." The chief says, but I heard it like he was miles away from me. In that moment I already knew who it was. David Harris.

 _\- Peyton's POV -_

Hours past since David called Daniel, he had me sat down in a chair in the middle of the living room and was in front of me pointing a gun and rambling about ' _How we used to be happy_ ' and ' _How much we still love each other_ '. I was not scared anymore I was more bored and mad than anything else, I just couldn't take it anymore and shouted at him. "Stop this nonsense! We will never, but never in a thousand years, get back together... You left me in the alter for God's sake!" "Shut up, you little skank!" He says putting the gun in my right temple. "Oh, you are so going to die tonight!" He got really close to my face. "You will never have a future unless I'm in it, lying beside you..." He spats. "I would rather burn in hell!" In the split second between I said this and him pulling the trigger a team of police officers barged in, knocking down the door and screaming for him to put the gun down. I took a deep breath of relief.

The paramedics followed right behind and untied me, checked my vitals and put a shock blanket in my shoulders, and after they said everything was alright with me and the police took David into co custody, all the guys were allowed in.

Daniel ran to me and give me a tight hug followed by a passionate kiss. All the guys followed and gave me reassuring looks and words. I was so glad I had all of them here, specially my better half, Daniel.


	14. Paparazzi Dream

_\- Peyton's POV -_

Today is the trial of David. After what happened we are all over the news, we never went public with the relationship and the fact that we are involved with one of the hit shows of the moment, all the gossip pages and magazines are scrutinizing about our lives. I turned on the TV with my cereal in hand and sat down on the sofa.

" _ **The Vampire Diaries stars are coming back to police stations**_ _. A week ago Peyton Valarect's house in Atlanta, Georgia was invaded by the victim's ex-boyfriend and she was on the verge of death. Peyton is a current member of the team of directors working on the show's second season, and Julie Plec's best-friend. Today the kidnapper, the model David Harris, is being presented to court to be trialed. Some say that the victim is currently involved with fellow co-worker and star of the show, Daniel Gillies, who will be playing Elijah Mikaelson, one of the original siblings, and this was the reason for Harris's outburst of rage. However neither of them confirmed such information. Valarect's publicist just asked for a bit of privacy and respect in this moment, while she recovers from the scare and soon enough, the girl herself will give a statement clearing all the situation. In other news..._ "

"Why are you seeing that?" Daniel asks sitting beside me and giving me a peck on the forehead. "Just confirming if they chose a good photo of me..." I say putting my bowl down and resting my head on his chest. He smiles at my statement and starts stroking my hair. "Julie was called to testify, and so was Joseph..." He tells me. "Joseph was called to testify? Why?" I ask putting my head up and looking into his dark brown eyes with a brow raised. "It seems like David is pleading innocence saying that I was a danger to you and he was just trying to save you..." I get up of the sofa and start passing the room nervously. "That's completely insane! He was the one controlling every move of mine, what I hate or drank or dressed!" I screamed. He comes near me and puts is hands on my waist. "I know baby, calm down... Everything is going to be alright. Now go get dressed or we will be late."

As expected we needed to be in court too. I went upstairs and got the shower running while I got undressed. I took a quick shower and went back into the bedroom to chose some clothes. I chose a skirt, a stamped shirt, some sandals and a leather jacket. I do my hair and my makeup and then grab my purse. When I'm ready I walk downstairs where Daniel was already waiting for me. "You look beautiful!" He said with that beautiful smile of his. "Thank you, babe. You don't look so bad yourself." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and we walked out to the car and made our way to the court.

David was sentenced to two years of prison for home breaking, five for kidnapping and twenty for attempt of murder. Plus he would have to work in the prison headquarters and if he behaved properly he would be let out to make community work two days a week, under the tight supervision of two officers since he was ruled as _'likely to get violent or attempt to run'_.

"How do you feel?" Julie asked as we were getting out. "Good. Like justice was made and I can forget this nightmare..." I answered then giving her a hug. "Thank you!" "For what?" She asks. "Everything..." I smiled and then heard Daniel calling for me.  
"Baby, are you prepared?" He asks with a concerned look. "I've never been more..." I tuck my arm on his and we walked out of the courthouse.

 _'Ms. Valerect, Ms. Valerect!'_ The paparazzi screamed my name and I stopped arm in arm with Daniel on top of the stairs. They all aligned in front of us and started to question. "Ms. Valarect I am Christy from E!. How was it like being involved in such a frighting situation?" "It was quite difficult but I think I speak from all around me that is good it is finished..." I smiled. "Ms. Valerect, I am Fred from TMZ. Are the rumors true, that you and Daniel are together?" I looked at Daniel smiling and he smiled back giving me the approval I needed. "Yes, they are true..." "For how long are you together?" The same reporter asked and this time Daniel answered. "For almost four months..." He looked back at me and smiled.

For the next week the news of all involvement was noted in every gossip site and TV channel.


	15. A Long Time After

\- Peyton's POV -

Today was our one year anniversary. I confess that when we started dating, although I loved him instantly, I never thought we would get this far. But we are rally happy and that is what's important. After work we will be going out, Daniel has something prepared and I confess that I'm a bit nervous.  
He told me to dress something nice when I asked where were we going, so when we got home I got into the shower and then took a look in my closet finding the perfect dress not long after. I got ready and walked downstairs to find Daniel on the phone. "Yes... Can we talk about this after the weekend?" He asks when he sees me. "OK... Bye Joseph." "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No, everything is fine. You look lovely!" He puts his hands around my waist and gives me a kiss. "Let's go, we don't want to be late." He intertwines his hand with mine and we walk to the car.

He stopped the car at some helipad and we walked out and got into the helicopter. "Where are we going?" I insisted. He just looked at me and smiled. All this secrecy was driving me completely nuts.

\- Daniel's POV -

I know that this wait was driving her nuts, but I wanted to make something special to celebrate our one year anniversary. So I am taking her to a city she always wanted to visit, she never explain very well why but she had a special thing for Seattle. I snuck two bags with clothes in and I am surprising her to dinner and spending there the weekend. I hope she likes it.

When we arrived I took her to a restaurant with excellent wines, just like she likes it. Through dinner she seemed to notice I was nervous but she just didn't say anything. This was the moment. I took her hand in mine and she gave me a smile. "Payton, we've been through a lot together and I feel like I am a better person with you by my side... Would you make me the happiest man alive and give me the honor of becoming my..." "YES!" She didn't even let me finish and got up and gave me a passionate kiss in front of everybody. The people in the restaurant just started clapping and congratulating us. I took the red velvet box out of my pocket and then put the ring on her finger. I just can't believe this is true!

\- Peyton's POV -

When he starts talking something in me just starts growing and growing and I just can't let him finish. Of course I say yes, what other answer could I give. I was about to explode of happiness, everything just turned more beautiful.

This must be a dream. I just can't believe this is true!  
After we finish our desert Daniel payed and instead of going back home he takes me to an Hotel. This keeps getting better and better.


	16. Dream Weekend

\- Peyton's POV -

When I woke up the next day, it was quite late and Daniel was no longer in bed but he left a note.

" ** _I went out for a run. I will come back around lunch hour. I love you my fiancée. - Daniel_** "

I smiled to the note and the use of the word fiancée. Then I picked up the phone and called Julie.

"Hello?" She said distractedly from the other side. "Hi Julie..." I said almost singing. "Peyton, what's going on? Why are you such in a good mood." I could hear her smiling. "I'm in Seattle... Guess who got engaged?!" I said enthusiastically. "OH. MY. GOD. I can't believe it! Congratulations! You two deserve to be happy!" "I am... So, so happy. I can't even express how much love and happiness I feel right now." I sunk into the armchair and taking in the view. "I only can imagine. I am so sorry girl, but I have to go someone is at the door. Talk to you later, we have a wedding to plan. Bye!" "Bye, see you Monday."

I threw the phone to the bed and went to run a bath. Soon Daniel should be arriving and I'm sure we will go out for lunch.

In the exact moment I get into the bath the bedroom door open and I hear Daniel. "Baby, I'm back..." "Bathroom. Come take a bath with me!" I invited. He came into the bathroom, got undressed and slipped behind me, kissing my neck and letting me relax on his chest.

After we got ready, he took me out to lunch and site seeing. At the end of the day we went to the shore to watch the sunset and then we went back to the hotel where we had the most amazing dinner.  
This was the best weekend ever!


	17. The Big Day

\- Peyton's POV -

I am so freaking nervous. Today is the day I will become Mrs. Gillies. The ceremony will be simple, only our close family and some close friends, of course the cast of _The Vampire Diaries_ is included. Daniel chose Joseph to be his best-man, and I, off course, chose Julie to be my bridesmaid.  
We decided to hold the ceremony in our garden and right now I am in our bedroom getting ready. There is something else that is putting me nervous, I haven't told anybody yet, but right now I am thinking my groom should know it before we marry.

I put a robe on and storm out of the room walking down the hall where Daniel was getting dressed. I knock on the door and Joseph opens it. "Can I please have a moment alone with Daniel?" He looks at him and after he nods yes he walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

Daniel looks at me really worried and I go to him and give him a passionate kiss. "Better?" He asked with a smile. "Yes, very..." I answer never letting go of his shirt. "What's going on sunshine?" I look down for a moment and then back at him. "I have something to tell you... I've been feeling a tad sick lately. I was almost sure what it was, so yesterday morning I went to the drugstore and bought a test. Daniel, I'm afraid we have a bun in the oven..." I said holding my belay. At my words his face lighten up. He came to me, picked me up and spun me around and then put me down and kissed me. "I am indeed the happiest man alive!" He put his forehead against mine. "Now, go get ready, we have a wedding to attend..." He kissed me. "I love you." "I love you too." I gave him a smile and walked back to my room where I found Julie sitting on the bed looking at me curious.

"What a hell just happened?" She asked. "I needed my groom that's all!" I'm sure she didn't buy it but we needed to get ready so she didn't mind.

\- Daniel's POV -

I was so happy that I just couldn't stop myself from smiling. It is good that today is my wedding day, otherwise I would look completely ridiculous.

As I heard the nuptial march I turned around to see my breathtaking bride walking down the aisle by her father's arm. I just couldn't stop myself from looking at her. She looked so stunning!

The minster began: "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Peyton Valarect and Daniel J. Gillies. I believe you wrote your one vows?" He said looking to us. "Yes!" I look at my bride in the eyes and she started. "The day I met you was like something magic happened. You lit up something inside me and by only looking at you I could say you would be an important part of my life. Everything you do to protect me, to make me happy, or just simple words or gestures make me love you more and more everyday. So from this day forward and for many years to come, I promise to love you, respect you and help you until the earth beneath our feet ceases to exist.» She took the ring and put it on my finger. "Everything that happened between us just made me realize that there's no me without you. Your smile, your voice, the way you walk and the way you say my name are some of the most important parts of my day. You made me a better man, and for that I can't thank you enough. You multiply my happiness and give me the most amazing presents, everyday just by being you. So for that and much more, I promise to love you unconditionally and do everything in my power to keep _us_ alive, in every sense of the word, until the end of my life." I picked up the ring and put it on her finger.

The minster looked at us and asked: "Do you Peyton accept Daniel as your husband?" She gave me a big smile. "Yes!" "Do you Daniel accept Peyton as your wife?" "Of course!" "By the power invested in me by the state of Georgia, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I took her face between my hands and kissed her passionately. Everybody cheered and we had a great party after. I was so happy!

THE END


	18. Note From The Author's

Hello, Jean & Laura here...

So this is the end of Peyton and Daniel's love story. We hope you've liked it, we really enjoyed writing this and it seemed to us like the perfect ending. Please leave your opinions in the review section or pm us, they are always welcomed.  
If you liked our writing and maybe you feel like reading something else, take a look in our profile we have another stories you could choose from, and soon other's will be coming in.  
That is all for us! Hope you are having an amazing morning/afternoon/night wherever you are and stay awesome.

LY  
\- Jean & Laura


	19. Note From Laura Here Please Read

Hey reader's. Laura here. It's been a few months since I've posted anything and I just wanted to update a story I have posted on here and a couple of other places. I would also like to let everyone know that I have decided to take a break from writing right now. I don't have it in me to do much right now, as my best friend passed away a couple months ago. R.I.P. Kayla, love and miss you so much.


End file.
